


I Will Make You Squirm

by MissYuki1990



Series: Curing My SNK Obsession [14]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Biting, Fingering, M/M, Plot-what-plot, Slash, eruri - Freeform, possessive!Erwin, shamless smut, straight out sex, what's a plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 01:11:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3509612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissYuki1990/pseuds/MissYuki1990
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This started out as a headcanon for Tumblr post:<br/><em>who comes too fast the first time they do it together</em><br/>and ended up as shameless Eruri smut or a one-shot where Erwin makes Levi come multiple times just because he can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Will Make You Squirm

**Author's Note:**

> I claim no rights to the characters of Shingeki no Kyojin.

**Headcanon inspired by[this ](http://ragnwn.tumblr.com/post/113095950075/the-only-otp-question)post. [rgnwn](http://ragnwn.tumblr.com/) you wrote that it would be Erwin, but I'll have to disagree, although it does sound intriguing. ;)**

* * *

The first time Levi and Erwin sleep together, Levi comes almost embarrassingly quickly. It’s not that he doesn’t have any self-control or that he’s too sensitive or something.

It comes from the simple fact that Levi’s used to just getting it done. To him sex was nothing but finding some form of physical relief with some poor sucker who he deemed good enough for a quick fuck. It was always rough and quick and he’d make sure never to see the shithead again.

But with Erwin it’s different. 

The first time they sleep together, Erwin is all about exploring Levi’s body.

When Levi tries to hurry him up, Erwin slaps his hands away and tells Levi he’ll tie him up if he doesn’t let Erwin do as he wishes.

Erwin undresses Levi as though he’s unwrapping a present he has yearned for endlessly, piece after piece of clothing meeting the floor until Levi’s standing in front of the older man completely naked, every hard muscle, every scar, every birthmark there for the Commander to take in and memorize.

Erwin first traces the bruises on Levi’s torso made by the harnesses of their Maneuver gear, tips of thick, strong fingers caressing each callused line with almost reverent tenderness. 

Eyes which darkened to the color of skies roaring with thunderstorms take every line in before those fingers move on to the scars, brushing over them with the same worshiping caress, and Levi is so taken by the concentration with which Erwin touches him that he doesn’t even realize how hard he already is.

When Erwin finally looks into Levi’s eyes it takes the Corporal’s breath away. There is something so dark, so  _primeval_  in that Prussian blue gaze, that it sets a fire deep in his stomach and makes his heart beat faster, and when Erwin cups Levi’s face within those big hands, almost big enough to cup the whole side of Levi’s head, his lips part of their own will and he climbs to the tips of his toes as Erwin bows down to kiss him.

Erwin’s hands slip down to Levi’s chest, fingers tucking under Levi’s armpits as he circles hardened nipples with his thumbs, and Levi doesn’t stop the startled yelp in time when Erwin suddenly pushes him onto the bed.

Levi thinks  _‘finally’_ , hoping Erwin would just get to it, but soon realizes he was wrong when Erwin undresses himself, gaze locked with Levi’s although the raven-haired man’s gaze quickly flickers down, taking in each centimeter of lightly tanned skin stretched taut over defined, rippling muscles.

Erwin crawls onto the bed like a tiger stalking his pray, pupils blown and a small smirk tilting his lips, and Levi could swear - he could  _swear_  that no one has ever looked at him like that, and he almost comes then and there. 

He doesn’t even realize that he has been moving backwards until Erwin grabs a hold of Levi’s ankles and tugs him back, fingers trailing along the underside of Levi’s legs, and the silver-eyed man finds out that he’s ticklish under his knees which further serves to embarrass him.

But Erwin doesn’t linger there, and he leans over Levi, his weight braced on his hands and knees. Even though he would never admit it, Levi knows that he is shivering madly, painfully hard and yearning for release like a fucking  _virgin_ , and he hates it - he hates it so much that he just wants to flip Erwin onto his back and ride him until they’re both pumped dry.

But Erwin doesn’t give Levi a chance, because in the next moment his hands are tracing the strong contours of Levi’s body, mapping out every single nook, crook, and cranny, pouring over the smaller man in that same way the Commander plans the formations for Expeditions, completely concentrated and devoted to the task at hand.

And Levi wants to scream - he wants to kick, and scream, and shout and  _beg_  - because Erwin is kissing in all the right places, nipping at all the right spots, and his hands leave burning trails on Levi’s skin as though he wants to  _brand_  him, as though his touch will leave permanent marks that will serve to tell the world that Levi is  _his_ , and it brings tears to Levi’s eyes and makes him slap his right hand over his mouth to muffle the sounds escaping him.

Erwin pins Levi’s hips to the bed with strong, unyielding hands, those soul-searing eyes focused on Levi’s face, and the Corporal covers his eyes with his left forearm to hide himself from that gaze which seems to burn Erwin’s existence into his very core.

Levi chokes up when Erwin chuckles darkly against the sensitive skin of his right hip, nipping lightly on it, and then he takes the head of Levi’s achingly hard cock into his mouth, tongue lapping against the slit to taste the pre-come, and before Levi can say anything, before he can in any way warn Erwin of what’s going to happen, he’s coming into the Commander’s mouth, choking up on air and saliva gathering in his throat, tears of embarrassment stinging at his eyes and his whole body twitching and shivering.

And Levi feel’s horrified, because it was one thing to actually  _want_  to just get it over and done with, and a  _completely_  different thing to do it with someone who actually  _cares_ , and when he feels strong hands wrapping around his wrists, tugging his arms away, Levi squeezes his eyes tightly shut because he  _knows_  Erwin’s either laughing at him or he’s displeased in some way.

“Levi, look at me,” Erwin tells him, and even though Erwin’s voice - deep and reverberating and orgasm inducing all on its own - holds no mockery or laugher, no mirth or amusement  _at all_ , Levi just squeezes his eyes tighter, biting the inside of his lips until he tastes the coppery aroma of blood.

In the next moment there are full, moist, lush lips pressing against the corners of Levi’s own, those strong, callused hands are slipping down his arms with all the reassurance of the world and Levi’s hands are falling to his chest, tightly fisted and trembling.

And then Erwin presses kisses against Levi’s eyes, carefully lying on top of the smaller man, weight braced on forearms framing Levi’s head, and Levi  _feels_  how hard Erwin is. He feels the weight of the older man’s thick length on his thigh, feels pre-come smearing over his heated skin, feels the  _heat_  rolling off of Erwin in waves, and Levi chokes up, a shiver wrecking his body when he feels those perfect lips against his right ear.

“Can you feel it, Levi?” Erwin murmurs against Levi’s ear, voice deep and thick with need and desire, and Levi’s heart starts beating faster, hardly enough air filling his starving lungs, because Erwin is rolling his hips, rubbing his hard cock against Levi’s thigh, each breath passing those succulent lips fanning over Levi’s skin, hot and moist. “You have no  _idea_  how much I want you.”

Levi eyes snap open at those words and air hitches somewhere in his lungs, shock making every muscle in his body coil when his spent cock twitches in interest.

The kiss which Erwin presses on the junction of Levi’s neck and shoulder makes heat coil in the pit of Levi’s stomach, and he groans, arching up into Erwin, the older man chuckling as he continues to press open-mouthed kisses onto heated skin.

Erwin shifts most of his weight onto his left arm and leg, and places his right hand flat on Levi’s chest, right over his heart, feeling the vibrations of each heartbeat go up his arm before he slowly slips it lower, and Levi fists his hands in Erwin’s ruffled hair when Erwin wraps his hand around Levi’s over-sensitive flesh.

“You have no idea what I’ll do to you, do you, Levi?” Erwin mutters against Levi’s chest before he wraps his lips around the left nipple, biting into it lightly and shivering at the gasp which escapes Levi as he arches his torso up into Erwin who sooths the sensitive little bud with a loving kitty-lick and a wet kiss before treating the right one the same way.

“First I’ll open you up nice and slow.” Levi moans as Erwin moves lower, pressing his lush lips against his skin and leaving burning brands behind before he moves up again and trails the tip of his tongue along the seam of a quivering bottom lip. “I’ll make you come again with just my fingers inside you-”

“Erwin…” Levi breathes out, his hands fisting in the covers above his head, and even though his eyes are open the only thing he sees are those devouring eyes of perfect blue as Erwin slowly pumps his lover’s hardening length, circling the head with his thumb in a butterfly-caress.

“And then, when you think you can’t go on anymore,” Erwin slides his thumb against the slit of Levi’s hard cock, and the smaller man moans, digging his head back into the bed feeling like a string waiting to snap, “I’ll take you again, and again, and again,” Levi groaned wantonly snapping his hips in time with the moves of Erwin’s hand, hardly able to think, “until you’re so full of my cum it will be dripping from your little hole for  _days_.”

And Erwin made good of his promise.

Levi didn’t even remember when Erwin turned him on his stomach, a pillow placed under his pelvis. He didn’t remember when Erwin left or returned with the small bottle of scentless oil or when the older man parted Levi’s thighs as far as they could go before settling between them.

The only thing Levi knew was that there was a warm breath on the small of his back before those lips he has already grown addicted to pressed kisses against his skin, and oil slick hands parted the firm globes of his pert ass.

Levi wrapped his left hand around the wooden bar of the headboard, biting into his right fist as that nimble tongue teased his entrance, licking around it until it slowly pushed inside, hardly breaching him, but doing enough to drive Levi up the wall with pleasure.

And then there was a finger pushing inside of him, slick, and warm, and thick, and Levi pushed his torso into the bed with a long drawn out moan while rising his hips up, digging his knees and toes into the mattress while Erwin climbed over him, kissing the nape of Levi’s neck, the Commander’s thick length brushing against Levi’s left thigh.

“You’re so  _tight_ , Levi,” Erwin whispered against his lover’s left ear and Levi gasped and shivered, the single digit going in and out of his tight heat at an agonizingly slow pace. “If I didn’t know better, I’d say you’re a virgin.”

“Sh - shut the fuck-” Levi’s words melted into a needy moan when Erwin added another finger and pushed them in sharply before curling them and twisting his wrist  _just a bit_ , and Levi bit into his right wrist hard enough to leave a mark which would be visible for days to come.

“Look at you,” Erwin spoke, voice dripping with lust and infernal need, and Levi felt his lover’s pre-come smearing over his thigh, drops trailing down burning skin, “all wanton and  _all mine_ ,” Levi groaned when Erwin thrust his fingers into him harder, hitting his prostate head on. Levi’s knees almost buckled under him, and the wood of the bar he held on to creaked from the strength of his hold.

Levi pushed his right thumb into his mouth, biting into it, concentrating on the pain to stop himself from coming, and then Erwin parted his fingers within him before pulling them out, a third thick digit joining the other two and spreading him open.

Erwin pulled his fingers out and then pushed them back in just as he bit into Levi’s left shoulder, and the younger man could do nothing else but throw his head back, a choked up, startled cry escaping him, eyes wide open and a heavy blush covering his cheeks. Seconds later he collapsed on the bed, breathing deeply, trembling with his second orgasm that night, just a few pearly drops falling onto the pillow under him.

Levi could do nothing but groan as Erwin slowly turned him onto his back, silver eyes unfocused and staring at the ceiling as their owner lied on the bed, whole body covered with a thin sheen of sweat, face and chest covered with a heavy blush, hair matted to his forehead, lips swollen and limbs trembling, sensitive to even the  _slightest_  move of the man torturing him with pleasure he had never even  _tasted_  before.

Levi’s head lolled to the side when Erwin cupped his cheek with a big right hand, caressing it with his thumb, and even though the man’s face was blurry - the silver-eyed man unable to focus - he could see those clear, perfect eyes which so often reminded Levi of the sky he had seen on his first expedition, and his heart clenched within his chest with feelings he denied himself for far too long.

“Can you go on, Levi?” asked the commander in a soft murmur as he bowed his head and pressed his lips against Levi’s in a slow, deep kiss, swallowing the hardly audible grunt which escaped the sated man who wasn’t certain he would be able to get up in the morning much less move or answer his lover, “Because I am still not done with you.”

Those words sounded somehow ominous to Levi’s jumbled mess of a mind, and a keening, weak whine escaped him when Erwin pushed one thick thigh between Levi’s legs, rubbing against the younger’s spent cock.

A small smirk tilted Erwin’s lips as he moved to kneel between Levi’s leg’s, the sight of his lover so utterly  _vulnerable_  - like a small newborn kitten - stirring something within him.

Hands which cut down more Titans than Erwin cared to count were now curled loosely on the pillow under Levi’s head. Eyes which could stare down the strongest of men with harsh, emotionless glares were now glassy and dazed, tears of pleasure clinging onto long, black lashes. Lips which could spout the foulest of things were now swollen, lax and quivering, and the body which seemed unmovable, strong beyond anyone’s wildest imaginations was now like pudding in Erwin’s arms, relaxed and trembling with remnants of pleasure.

Erwin placed his hands on strong, muscled thighs before slipping them up to narrow hips, and he traced the jutting hip-bones with his thumbs, the tip of his achingly hard cock brushing against Levi’s entrance as he leaned over his lover. His hands slid up Levi’s sides, the younger man shivering and gasping, and Erwin reached between their bodies, wrapping his right hand around his length and smearing what oil was still left on it over his aching flesh.

He slipped his left hand into Levi’s, marveling for a brief moment just how small Levi’s hand was compared to his, distracted quickly from such thoughts when the head of his sex breached the loosened ring of muscle leading into Levi’s welcoming warmth.

Levi groaned, weakly rising his torso off of the bed, air hitching in his lungs before rushing out all at once, and he tightened his hold on Erwin’s hand, feeling every  _inch_  of his lover’s thick, hard length pushing into him like a searing hot rod.

Erwin kept his gaze locked onto Levi’s face as he pushed deeper and deeper into the tight channel, watching as Levi’s mouth fell open and his eyes slid closed, head digging into the pillow, and Erwin fisted his right hand in the sheets beside Levi’s left shoulder, grunting with strain and effort not to come immediately.

“Er-win…!” Levi gasped, his feet digging into the mattress and his torso arching up as he clenched his teeth together tightly, because despite his body being relaxed, despite Erwin preparing him, the man was still  _big_ , and Levi felt as though he would break, gasping and whimpering when Erwin finally stilled, sagging over Levi and gasping for air.

Massive shoulders heaved with each breath Erwin took, arms trembling under his weight, head bowed and eyes closed, sweat dripping down his face, small drops clinging to messy bangs.

It was  _amazing_ , better than anything Erwin ever imagined, and he wished - oh how he wished that this moment would never end.

And then long trembling fingers caressed Erwin’s brow and he opened his eyes, gazing down at Levi’s handsome face, nuzzling his cheek against the tender touch of Levi’s hand before swallowing thickly.

Levi tangled his fingers in Erwin’s damp hair and pulled him down, weakly rising his head and sealing his lips over Erwin’s. Such a gentle meeting of lips it was - such a tender, uncharacteristical action. When a small tongue peeked out to swipe lightly across Erwin’s lips, a shiver ran down his spine and he reflexively flicked his hips forward catching the gasp Levi let go of within his mouth, and it spurred Erwin into motion.

With his left hand entwined with Levi’s right, Erwin slipped his right arm under Levi’s left leg and hooked it over his elbow, pulling out of the tight heat before thrusting back in, certain that he would lose his mind if he didn’t.

The world no longer existed for them. There were no Titans, no fight for survival, only their bodies moving in perfect synchronization, giving as much as they received.

And when Erwin slammed into Levi one last time, the Commander’s hips twitching uncontrollably, every single muscle in Erwin’s body coiled hard enough to  _snap_ , Levi came dry one more time, no sound passing his lips sans air pushing past them.

Erwin caught himself on his right hand, hardly awake, feeling Levi’s heartbeat in the way the younger man’s channel contracted around his over-sensitive sex, and he slowly pulled out, wincing at the friction before weakly collapsing to his side.

Erwin managed to keep his eyes open and gather enough strength to pull Levi closer, his left arm spread under Levi’s head and right arm wrapped around the weak, trembling body. Levi had hardly any strength left, but he managed to curl closer to Erwin, tucking his feet between the blond’s calves and hiding his face in Erwin’s chest, the dusting of pale hairs ticking his small, pointy nose.

Erwin’s scent was overwhelming, but it was also so very comforting, and Levi couldn’t help but let go of a breath of relief. A small smile tilted Erwin’s lips and he rose up, laughing quietly when Levi grumbled in displeasure, curling into a small ball when a shiver ran down his spine.

Erwin quickly pulled a blanket from the foot of the bed and pulled it over both of them, wrapping his arms around Levi again before he kissed the top of his head and settled comfortably.

And even though there were just a few hours till dawn, the two fell asleep soundly, for once neither worrying about what tomorrow might bring.

* * *

**This was supposed to be just a short Headcanon when I started writing it, and it ended up as 3000+ words of porn.**  


**_Someone_  tell me I’m not insane!**

**Please!**

**And yes, I still blame[levixerwin ](http://levixerwin.tumblr.com/)and [sexycanofsoup ](https://www.tumblr.com/new/sexycanofsoup.tumblr.com)for everything, but right now I’m glaring at  _you_  [snk-nerdette-2013](http://snk-nerdette-2013.tumblr.com/)-senpai and [tiny-heichou](http://tiny-heichou.tumblr.com/)-senapi! I was just your regular shipper before I fell into this fandom and now look what I’ve become!**

**I need to find Jesus.**

**~~Maybe he’s in a cookie-jar somewhere. That’s the only place I haven’t looked yet. Or under my bed. Haven’t seen _that_  in a couple of days now.~~ **


End file.
